


dog years

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dogs, Implied Sexual Activity, M/M, Trans Character, i cried while writing this and I'm near death cause I'm tired, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: Hajime decided to buy a dog for his boyfriend and himself, and end up raising a child.





	

When they first got her she was just a tiny little puppy. She was able to fit in the palm of Hajime's hand and could sleep well; she was the runt of her litter for that being. Meaning she was free.

She didn't bark like the other dogs when she grew up, she was always silent. But that's what Hajime and Tooru loved about her. She was always obedient no matter what and helped them with anything in her old age also.

She was a good dog.

 

-

 

Tooru was practically shaking as soon as he saw her. The tiny pup was sleeping on the bed Hajime had bought for her and despite being told he couldn't speak loudly, he was sobbing and shaking.

"She's so cute! I love her!" He cried and clung to Hajime, who chuckled and placed a kiss to the other's cheek.

"Shh, we have to be quiet remember? She's still a pup." Hajime tried to stop himself laughing at his boyfriend's excitement.

"What's her name?" The other male asked, still shaking, and you could pretty much see a golden aura around him.

"Her name? Hitomi, that's what it is."

"Her eyes aren't even open yet! How do you know her eyes are beautiful!"

"Oh shut up, I'm sure she has her mother's eyes!"

"I don't know who her mo- oh. Oh! Hajime, you're such a romantic!" Tooru gasped and hid his blush.

Hajime laughed.

 

 

The first time Hitomi went outside was when it was fall. Some trees had turned into different colours and of course as a puppy she was curious and would run through them. Tooru was the one to chase her while Hajime let her be, he laughed as he watched the two.

"Ahhhh! Hitomi-chan! Get back here!" Tooru screamed and jumped head first into a leaf pile, and came back holding her up while laughing.

Hajime soon joined them and they both were laughing. 

Hitomi meanwhile wagged her tail and tilted her head sideways. She didn't understand what was going on.

 

 

They're in college now and Hitomi is full grown, and sitting on Hajime's chest.

She's heavier now and her fur is soft and all over the place since she was a collie, and was made for herding sheep and such, but she was rare in Japan since they didn't live in an area where you would herd sheep; instead they lived in the city.

So as soon as she heard a door open she went over to it and barked at it happily, spun in circles and nearly jumped on Tooru when he came in.

Tooru was two months pregnant at the time due to being trans; and being jumped on scared him to death, but of course he forgives his daughter.

"Hitomi-chan, off! You're scaring your sibling!" He giggled and placed her down on the ground before sitting on Hajime's chest. "Hey~" he smiled and took away the newspaper he was reading.

Hajime smiled up at him and pets Hitomi who sits by his side. "Hey, how's class?"

"Ugh! Terrible! I'm not getting some extra credit even when I told my professor I'm pregnant!" He pouted and nuzzled his chest.

"Oh shush, it's only two months of course they wouldn't." He chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Meanie Hajime , you're supposed to be spoiling me."

"I do that everyday and every night."

Tooru laughed and kissed his face all over.

 

 

 

Hitomi is starting to grow old to the point where she was problems seeing. She couldn't walk up or down the stairs of their apartment they lived in so Hajime always helped her up and down them by carrying her.

Tooru was now six months pregnant and watched as his daughter got worse, but despite that he always spoiled her with everything. She was still the same Hitomi who loved being spoiled and such.

 

And now their current situation, Hitomi was staring at them from their door with a six month pregnant Tooru, riding Hajime.

Tooru was shaking and quickly looked at Hajime, who was frozen with fear.

"S-she's just standing there..." Tooru murmured and continued to ride him, causing groans from Hajime.

"I know she is, baby- fuck- just continue right now-" Hajime grunted and held his hips before slamming up into him, causing a loud animalistic moan out of Tooru.

Hitomi meanwhile whimpered, wondering if her mother was hurt. Who was doing this? She looked down at Hajime and barked before trying her best to get on the bed and stop him. But she ended up falling.

Hajime quickly pulled out of Tooru and went to her aid (causing a surprised Tooru). "Oh god I hope she isn't hurt...!" He kissed Hitomi's face all over and Hitomi was back to normal, meaning he was given kisses as well.

Tooru watched them with a small smile, despite both of them not coming.

 

 

And so one morning Hitomi wasn't the same, she didn't eat anything she was given, she didn't give her usual kisses, or anything.

Which started to worry Hajime so he stayed up all night with her, and that was when she gave his hand a few more licks before slowly freezing with her tongue sticking out.

She was dead, no longer in this world. She had passed on now to a better life and Hajime could feel tears out of his eyes.

He looked over at Tooru as he woke up with his nine month belly which was pretty huge by now. Tooru looked over at Hajime and rubbed his eyes. "Hajime...? What's wrong?"

"She's dead, Tooru! She's gone....!" He cried and wiped away the tears forming from his eyes, but they couldn't stop no matter what.

"Who...?" He blinked and looked over at the body before realizing and started to cry. "No....no!" Tooru tried his best to run back to their room and laid across the bed, covering his face with a pillow as he sobbed. "Notmgdaughter! Noysweetbabygirl...!"

Hajime went over to where he was and took off the pillow. He wrapped his arms around him and rubbed circles on his back, trying to not cry again. "Hey baby, I know you're still sad but stay strong for her okay? I'm sure she wouldn't want her parents to be like this. She wants to laugh and smile for her doesn't she?"

Tooru nodded and looked at him slowly.

"Are you going to be happy for her?"

"M-mhm!"

Hajime smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good,"

 

 

The next day they were at the hospital, Hajime was beside Tooru's side as they waited for the nurse to come back with their baby.

And of course she came with a tiny baby, and handed her to Tooru.

Tooru smiled weakly and kissed her forehead and opened his mouth to say, "Hitomi,"

"Hm?" Hajime blinked and looked over at him with confusion.

"That's what her name is." Tooru murmurs before falling asleep with her in his arms.

Hajime smiled and looks out the window and nearly cries as he sees a collie wagging her tail with excitement before she ran up to the sky, her true home.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: terukyo


End file.
